A control unit for actuating passenger protection means having an electronic safety switch is known from German Patent No. 100 57 916, the safety switch, independently of a processor, releasing output stages as a function of a signal of an acceleration sensor system. As a function of this signal, the processor determines whether the output stages and thus the passenger protection means are actuated, thereby establishing a hardware-independent plausibility check and redundancy.